


痴汉系列之20点20分的礼物

by Lemonade1989



Category: FSF - Fandom
Genre: M/M, X先生/阿峰 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonade1989/pseuds/Lemonade1989





	痴汉系列之20点20分的礼物

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

门铃响起的时候，阿峰正擦着头发从浴室走出来。这个多雨的季节，在傍晚时分又下了一场毫无征兆的雨。即便他很幸运地叫到了计程车，到家时，身上依旧被雨淋湿了一片。

 

边擦着头发边走向大门，他留意了一下墙上挂着的时钟，晚上八点二十分。这个时间，会是谁呢？

 

慢慢走近门边，透过门镜向外看去，走廊上的声控灯亮着，却不见一个人。阿峰转过身决定把它当做是小孩子的恶作剧，将毛巾罩回头上继续擦拭着还滴着水的头发。刚刚才走了几步，门铃突兀地再次响起，惊得他手上一抖，毛巾掉落在地。

 

有些紧张地咽了咽口水，阿峰盯着紧闭的大门，如同盯着一只骇人猛兽。门铃还在继续响着，阿峰闭上眼做了个深呼吸，走进厨房从刀架上取了把水果刀攥在手里。

 

再次在门前站定，右手握上门把，拿着刀的左手背于身后。轻轻拧动把手，看着门缝在眼前渐渐扩大。昏暗的声控灯电压不稳地闪烁着，走廊上寂静一片，阿峰屏息向门外看去，却只见门前地上放着一个写有他名字的包裹。有些疑惑地想着会是谁寄了东西给自己，阿峰弯腰将包裹拾起，重新关上了门。

 

包裹是用普通的牛皮纸包装的，上面只有收件人的姓名，却没有寄件人的。带着满心地不解，阿峰用水果刀划开了包装纸，露出里面的礼品盒。透着盒子传来一股浓郁地香水味道，这让从来都不喜欢这类东西的阿峰皱了皱眉，究竟是什么东西？难道有人给他寄了香水？

 

掀开盒盖时，扑鼻而来的香水味让阿峰有些厌恶地偏了头，静静地等待味道消散一些后，他才慢慢回头将注意力集中在盒中的东西上。阿峰足足愣了有十秒钟，他眨了眨眼，看着盒子中央摆放着的一朵鲜红色的“玫瑰花”。但它并不真的是朵花，而是用别的东西做成的玫瑰造型。

 

心里仿佛有些不详的预感，直到阿峰将手伸过去，触碰到那朵花时，一切才都真相大白。张大地瞳孔中溢满了惊惧之意，他摇着头向后退，在绊到立式台灯的灯腿后跌坐在地。

 

家用电话在这时响起，阿峰已经没有心思去想接电话的事了，而对方却好像并不在意没人接一般执着地响着。直到电话答录机启动留言模式，对方的声音才如鬼魅般传来。

 

刻意压低的嗓音熟悉又陌生，对方诡异地笑了几声，慢悠悠地说了一句：“喜欢我送你的礼物吗？我可是认真做了一整天啊……”

 

僵硬地看向电话方向，原本已经渐渐淡忘的回忆重新出现在阿峰的脑海中，他记得这个声音，这种语调。为什么这个人会再次找上自己？双手抑制不住的颤抖，阿峰扶着沙发站起身，视线又接触到茶几上摆着的礼品盒。

 

原本他只是猜测，可直到他真的摸上那朵“玫瑰花”时，才终于证实了自己的想法。那朵“玫瑰花”，是用鸡冠做成的，所以才要喷那么多的香水来掩盖原本的气味。

 

咬着牙走过去，将盒子重新盖上再整个丢进垃圾桶里，将一切收拾回原来的样子后，阿峰才意识到自己冷汗冒了一身。想再去冲个澡却没了力气，草草的用冷水抹了把脸，他将自己扔进床里，蒙上被子逃避似的当什么都没发生过。

 

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝　

 

第二天，依旧是晚上八点二十分，门铃再次毫无预兆地响起，并伴随着一个陌生的声音，“先生，有您的快递。”阿峰谨慎地来到门边，凑近门镜向外望，看到一个陌生的青年正拿着包裹不耐烦地等待着。会不会这一次，只是普通的快递？

 

迟疑着拉开门，直到签收包裹，陌生青年转身离去，一切都意料之外的正常。带着忐忑的心情，阿峰捧着包裹坐到沙发上，还是决定打开看看。拆开层层包装，最后露出来的是一个造型可爱的毛绒玩具，玩具的肚子上有一盏小灯一闪一闪地亮着。

 

将玩具拿在手上，阿峰好奇地翻看着，发现只是个普通的玩偶。唯一不寻常的便是肚子上那闪烁的灯，阿峰又找了找，并没有发现这个玩具有任何安装电池的地方。疑惑地用手戳了戳玩具的肚子，忽然传出的男声让他一愣。

 

那声音极其沙哑，断断续续，呼吸粗重，间或压抑不住地哼出两声。同是男人，阿峰自然知道这是什么声音。他呆呆地怔住，手上还拿着那个发出声音的毛绒玩具。直到那呻吟声变大，并一声一声唤着他的名字时，阿峰才如梦初醒般将东西丢开，整个人缩在沙发的角落里，死死捂着自己的耳朵。

 

原来在那个看似普通的毛绒玩具肚子里藏有一支录音笔，而里面播放着的，正是那个对他纠缠不休的男人自慰时的声音。那饱含着情欲一遍一遍念着他名字达到高潮的声音让阿峰再也忍受不住，一把抓起玩具从窗口丢了出去。

 

电话答录机再次响起，如同前一天般，男人鬼魅的声音充斥着整间屋子。

 

“喜欢我送你的礼物吗？”

 

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝　

 

请了假在家休息，连续两天的折磨让他显得很憔悴。整整一天他都窝在床上浑浑噩噩地睡着，直到夜幕降临才被阵阵饿意唤醒。揉着眼睛走进厨房，在打开冰箱发现空空如也后，阿峰脱力地瘫进沙发里。

 

肚子好饿……摸索着在茶几上找到手机，随意地拨通了平常经常光顾的那家店叫了外卖。趴在沙发上，阿峰模模糊糊地再次睡去。也不知过了多久，门铃响起的声音惊醒了他，捂着嘴打了个哈欠，阿峰顶着睡乱的头发去应了门。没有完全清醒过来的意识导致他忽视了墙上时钟所示的时间，晚上八点二十分。

 

关上门，拎着外卖袋回到客厅，阿峰吸了吸鼻子，总觉得有什么奇怪的味道。检查了下外卖并没有任何变质的迹象，阿峰将其归结于近期自己的神经敏感。取出饮料时他有些愣神，自己是叫了奶昔吗？认真回想了下却发现自己当时睡得迷迷糊糊地根本什么也没记住，肚子又在做着抗议，使他无暇多想。或许真的是他自己叫的却忘了而已吧，这样安慰着自己，阿峰插上吸管吸了一口，却在尝到有些古怪的味道时变了脸色。

 

含在嘴里没有咽下去，阿峰皱着眉举起手上的奶昔看了看，这个他以前是喝过的，可是为什么今天这个味道，说不出来的怪，有股子腥味。猛然意识到什么，阿峰抬头看向墙上的挂钟，刚过八点二十分没多久，那么这东西不会是……！

 

像是与他有心灵感应一般，电话答录机及时的响起解答了他所有的疑问，也将他打入了地狱。

 

“喜欢我送你的礼物吗？奶昔是我亲自做的，加了些独有的东西，你喜欢吗？”

 

听着那让人毛骨悚然的声音和话语中极强的暗示，再想起自己感觉到的那股腥味，任谁也再清楚不过那奶昔是怎么做的了。胃里强烈地翻涌着，阿峰捂着嘴奔进卫生间，将东西尽数吐了出去。也不知吐了多久，久到阿峰连站起来的力气都没有，他瘫靠在卫生间的墙边，用手撕扯着自己的头发，全身颤抖不已。

 

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝　

 

面对接二连三的骚扰与惊吓，阿峰终于决定不再忍气吞声。白天依旧如同往常一般上班工作，将一切营造的并无什么不同。直到晚上下班，他没有选择直接回家，而是走进了警察局。

 

结果是让人失望的，由于他之前将那些东西全部丢掉了，电话答录机的留言也总是在第二天便自己消除，所以没有直接证据表明他是真的被人骚扰。走在回家的路上，阿峰想着如果今晚那个混蛋还敢送东西给他，他就有证据了。可当他拿着钥匙打开门，走进自己的家后，眼前的事物叫他再没有了任何勇气。

 

正对门摆放的大型水族箱一直都是剔透的蓝色，各种颜色鲜艳的鱼在水中畅游着。可此时，原本应该在水族箱里的鱼全部掉在了地上，因脱水而死。而箱中的水变得一片猩红，浑浊不堪。

 

阿峰不敢靠近，他不确定那箱中的水是染料造成的，还是……血。不管那是什么，此刻都变得不再重要。重要的是，那个人不仅知道他住在哪里，而且还进的来。门锁没有撬过的痕迹，说明对方是拿着钥匙开门进来的，可为什么他会有钥匙……

 

电话答录机的灯在闪，阿峰知道一定又会是那个男人的留言，却还是靠了过去，按下了播放键。

 

“你居然去报了警，真让我伤心。为了惩罚你，我决定将游戏提前结束。”

 

“下次见。”

 

用力地一拳砸在电话上，阿峰呆滞地跪在地上，将死鱼一条一条地扔进垃圾桶里。水族箱里有什么东西翻滚了一下，他抬起无神的眼，看着自己脸颊旁边的玻璃那边，出现了一个模糊不清的东西。贴近去看，才发现那是一只眼睛，而那眼睛属于一只狗。

 

他邻居家的狗。

 

-End-


End file.
